Battle Beast
(Bībī) (Yajū, Evil Beast)|gender = Male|status = Alive|relatives = |occupation =Duelist |school = Academia|partner(s) = |affiliation = Academia|anime debut = Episode 118|name = Battle Beast|enname = Battle Beast|jpname = |romaji = |age = |seiyū japanese = Taku Yashiro|alias = |eyecolor = |haircolor = |lose = |mechanism = Fusion Monster|color = red|writecolor = Yellow|d-diskcolor = |win = 3|ace = }}Battle Beast is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a student of Academia. Appearance Battle Beast is a young, yet rather well-built man, being even more muscular than Isao Kachidoki. His hair is reddish brown and very long, as it passes his shoulders and reaches his back, while also sporting two bangs, both of which almost reach his abdominal. Due to him wearing very little clothing, his physique is especially pronounced, with his six-pack abdominal, wide chest and large shoulders. The only real clothes he wears are a pair of ragged trousers/shorts, which further emphasizes the brutish theme of his design. He wears a very simplistic necklace with three black fangs, with the center fang being visibly the longest of them. The Battle Beast also wears black wristbands, and has a white armband on his right arm's biceps. On the left side of his upper body, he seems to have a black armband/gladiatorial-like shoulder pauldron, with three orange disks. Cementing his barbarian motif even further, he walks barefoot. Personality Blindly competitive and savage, to the degree of coming off as feral, Battle Beast has no problem in defeating his own comrades and sealing them into cards. Even sealing his opponents may not necessarily save them from Battle Beast's wrath; he once attempted to crush a card containing one of his victims. When called out on his actions, Battle Beast directly asked his questioners what the problem was in an arrogant manner. His competitiveness can be used against him to a degree; Yūya Sakaki, Noboru Gongenzaka, and Crow Hogan all exploited this in order to cause him to target them. His savagery is such that he is referred as being "Duel starved" and has show violent tendencies like physically assaulting his opponents if needed. In reality, Battle Beast actually didn't want to hurt anyone. What appears to be savageness is actually Battle Beast being frustrated and upset to have been dragged into Academia's war affair against his will. However, due to Sanders' lesson, the only way that Battle Beast know to protect himself is by defeating and carding his opponents. The lesson also cause Battle Beast to struggle dealing with the constant pressure and threat from Sanders whom he dislike for being the person responsible of making him the way he is. Thus, he snapped when Sanders threatened him to turn him into card. History Fusion Dimension Arc Survival Duel When Sanders began a Survival Duel between the Lancers and five Academia students, the Battle Beast joined the Battle Royal as well and he defeated and sealed Bernie into a card so swiftly that the change in numbers was barely picked up by those watching. He soon encountered Tsukikage and engaged him in a Duel. Tsukikage proved to be a more even opponent due to his comparable speed and agility, but the Battle Beast began to overpower him. Ted joined the Duel and received the intrusion penalty, and the Battle Beast seized his chance and defeated the unprepared student with a single attack, before defeating Tsukikage as well and sealing them both into cards. He later defeated and sealed Ethan into a card, before going after Shingo SawatariYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" and chased him until he off the Duel arena. When Shingo reunited with Crow, he watched them until Emma and Jacob arrived. Battle Beast then joined the Duel between the four, receiving the intrusion penalty while they wondered where he was.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 119: "The Little Bird That Fell into Darkness" Battle Beast swiftly defeated Emma and Jacob and sealed them into cards, before hunting down Crow and Shingo. Crow eliminated Shingo from the game by damaging his Duel Disk and engaged Battle Beast directly in an attempt to end the Duel in a DRAW. Battle Beast was able to survive, but the attack and its location drew him out of hiding. As Yūya and Gongenzaka arrived, Battle Beast pinned Crow down and sealed him into a card. He attempted to stomp on Crow's card, but Shingo managed to snatch it away from him. Battle Beast then proceeded to Duel Yūya and Gongenzaka. .]] He weathered their attacks by protecting his "Gladial Beasts" with "Medallion of Gladial Beast" and used destruction effects in combination with "Pollice Verso" to quickly reduce their LP. Battle Beast used Contact Fusion to bring out "Gladial Beast Andabatae" and "Gladial Beast Gaizares"; Yūya and Gongenzaka managed to barely survive his subsequent attacks, as Battle Beast blocked Yūya's moves to get an Action Card, forcing Gongenzaka to use one. Incensed at Gongenzaka's resistance, Battle Beast wiped him out with the effect of "Pollice Verso" and prepared to seal him into a card, but was interrupted by the arrival of Jack Atlas.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 120: "Battle Beast" While walking closer, Battle Beast was asked by Jack if he was the one who carded Crow, who responded cryptically and set a card. When Jack used the effect of "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" to destroy "Andabatae", he activated "Gladial Beast Medusa Shield" to prevent it, but Jack countered with "Red Armor" negating "Medusa Shield". Battle Beast then loses both "Andabatae" and 1500 LP due to "Pollice Verso". He smiled that Jack couldn't attack due to the effect of "Red Wolf", causing Sanders to yell at him and join the Duel. He then used the effect of "Medusa Shield" from the graveyard to take a Gladial Beast trap from his deck and set it. When Sanders brought "Gladial Beast Andabatae" back with the effect of "Gladial Beast Tamer Editor", Battle Beast started shaking when Sanders told him to show his strength and viciousness to the enemy. He watched Jack counter the effect of "Tamer Editor" with "Red Armor" and stood frozen as Yūya went for an Action Card. He was then yelled at by Sanders for not following orders. When Yūya weakened "Andabatae" with "Entermate Pararhino" for an attack, Battle Beast used "Medallion of Gladial Beast" to prevent its destruction but took double the damage. He then activated "Gladial Beast Assault Fort", destroying "Pollice Verso" and turning "Medallion" and "Virtus of Gladial Beast" into "Gladial Beast Forts" and during every turn when a Gladial Beast monster battles, he take no battle damage and the monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. Also, the effects of each "Fort" allows him to put a "Gladial Beast" monster from his Deck underneath them once per turn, placing "Gladial Beast Augustus" and "Gladial Beast Laquer" under them. And, he can return those cards to his Deck to inflict 1000 damage, telling them its his trump card and challenged them to break through it, shaking again. When Sanders threatened to seal him into a card, Battle Beast used the effect of "Tamer Editor" to destroy itself, surprising everyone.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 121: "Brand of Misfortune" After he defeated Sanders, Battle Beast jumped off the fort and held him down to seal him into a card. Before he could, Yūya ran to stop him but Battle Beast knocked him back. When Yūya revealed that Battle Beast didn't really want to fight, he asked Yūya want would he know. When Yūya revealed their similarities, Battle Beast told them he doesn't care about orders. to seal him into a card.]] He also threaten Sanders to seal him into a card for dragging him into a war Academia started on a whim. When Sanders told him to do it, he was about to but learned about Sanders goal to creating the strongest Duel solider in order to carry out the Professor's order to eliminate Yūya. He still got mad when Sanders tried to order him again but learned that it is the Professor's order and that he won't survive if he fails. Battle Beast then activated the effect of "Gladial Beast Fort", returning "Gladial Beast Augustus" underneath it to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage to Yūya but he dodged it. He then used the effect of his other "Fort", returning the "Gladial Beast Laquer" underneath it to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage to Yūya but Jack used "Red Gazer" to reduce it to 0. He got angry and put "Augustus" and "Laquer" back under the "Forts". .]] He was surprised when Jack used the effect of "Tyrant to destroy all cards on the field, wiping out his forts. However, he brought out "Gladial Beast Great Fortress" and placed all his monsters in the graveyard under it and negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the field. When Jack attack directly, Battle Beast activated the effect of "Great Fortress", letting him Special Summon "Andabatae" with its effects negated and its ATK becomes 1000 plus the number of monsters underneath "Great Fortress" times 1000. Also, when a monster is destroyed by battle or card effect when "Great Fortress" is face-up, that monster's owner will take 500 damage for each monster sent to the Graveyard. But, Jack used "Red Armor" in his Graveyard and banishes it to prevent "Tyrant's" destruction by battle. Battle Beast then placed "Andabatae" back under "Great Fortress" due to its effect and was angry that he couldn't take Jack down. When Yūya attack directly, Battle Beast used the effect of "Great Fortress" to Special Summon "Andabatae". However he couldn't destroy Yūya's monster due to the effect of "Entermate Guard Dance". He then Special Summoned "Gaizares" while Yūya sent "Shieldrummer" to attack. His third Special Summoned monster "Laquer" took on "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" while his final monster "Augustus" blocked "Gongcat". When Yūya had "Pararhino" attack directly, Battle Beast activated the effect of the "Gladial Beast Noxius" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. He was laughing that Yūya used up his attacks and couldn't do nothing now until he wondered why his monsters didn't return. He came out of "Great Fortress" and seen his monsters shooting paintballs. His monsters were switched with Yūya's when he used the effect of "Guard Dance" in his graveyard. He was then pull out of "Great Fortress" by the Entermate monsters and they dropped him into the paint. He listened to Yūya tell him how fun Dueling can be and that he should Duel his own way. He watched his monsters be destroyed by the effect of "Pendulum Art and Clean" while muttering Dueling that hurts people end today. When Yūya used the effect of "Pendulum Art and Clean" to destroy all monsters on the field that were Special Summoned this turn, Battle Beast used the effect of "Great Fortress" to inflict damage for each one, defeating himself. He blamed himself for hurting so many people but Yūya told him he can atone for it since his true self has returned. He cried and apologized when Yūya said he'll save the people that was carded.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" Deck Battle Beast uses a Gladial Beast Beast Deck. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Academia Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Former Antagonist